prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Niya
| birth_place = Bethlehem, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Samu | debut = 2009 | retired = 2015 }} Nicole Barela (January 26, 1985) is a retired American professional wrestler. She formerly competed for Women Superstars Uncensored where she has worked under the names Niya and Ezavel Suena. Professional wrestling career Women Superstars Uncensored (2010-2015) 'Debut and Various Feuds' (2010-2011) Barela made her debut for Women Superstars Uncensored as a babyface under the name Niya 'in April 2010, teaming with Joey Janella in a losing effort to Jana and Ricky Oceans in the first round of the King and Queen of the Ring tournament. She would later take part in that year's Uncensored Rumble Match, which was won by former WWE Women's Champion Jazz. Niya would pick up her first WSU victory by defeating Rick Cataldo, but she would lose to Brittney Savage two months later at ''Breaking Barriers in a match for Savage's Spirit Championship that was officiated by Cataldo. Niya defeated Athena at The Final Chapter ''in January 2011. She also took part of ''WSU's 4th Anniversary Show ''in a losing effort against the evil Nikki Roxx. Niya again competed in the Uncensored Rumble Match, which was won by Lexxus that year. At ''Breaking Barriers II, Niya lost a Loser Leaves WSU match to Jennifer Cruz. '''Heel Turn; Spirit Champion (2012-2015) On January 21, 2012, Barela appeared at WSU/NWS Blitzkrieg ''as a villainous masked wrestler named '''Ezavel Suena' and attacked Jessie Brooks and Jenny Rose after they competed to a time limit draw. At the WSU 5th Anniversary Show ''in March, Suena teamed with her manager, Rick Cataldo, in a losing effort to Rose and Brooks. Suena lost to Cataldo's former client, Brittney Savage in the first round of the J-Cup Tournament a month later, but she teamed with Cataldo in a victorious outing against Annie Social and Kimber Lee on the same night. At ''Uncensored Rumble V, ''Suena competed in the Uncensored Rumble Match, which was won again by Lexxus. On October 13, 2012, Barela worked again as Niya, who was trying to get back on the WSU roster. At ''Full Steam Ahead, Niya lost to Saturyne in match for a spot on the WSU roster. At An Ultraviolent Affair on February 9, 2013, Niya was defeated by Veda Scott, keeping her out of the WSU roster. The match was officiated by Jana, and it ended in controversy, as Niya's foot being under the rope went unnoticed when Jana made the deciding three-count. Niya would face Jana at Uncensored Rumble VI, but she would lose via DQ when she refused to break on a five-count, thus remaining out of the WSU roster. That same night, Barela competed in the Uncensored Rumble Match as Suena and won the battle royal; defeating 27 other women and earning a shot at the WSU Spirit Championship, held by Marti Belle. At Blood and Thunder on October 12, 2013, Suena received her title opportunity, but lost to Belle. After the match, Suena attacked Belle in the ring, which resulted in Belle challenging Suena to a Title vs Mask rematch. At Mutiny on February 8, 2014, Suena defeated Belle in a Title vs Mask match to win the Spirit Championship, but later removed her mask and revealed herself as Niya, turning Niya villainous. At Queen and King on May 10, Niya resurfaced with Rick Cataldo as part of the audience and later attacked Hania after her match against Jenny Rose. Niya and Cataldo were later defeated by Kimber Lee and Drew Gulak in the first round of the Queen and King Tournament. Niya appeared at the United ''event on July 12 and bragged about how she became Spirit Champion until she was interrupted by Nevaeh. She later attacked both Nevaeh and Brittany Blake after their singles match. At ''Resurgence on September 13, Niya and Jessie Kaye were defeated by Nevaeh and Blake in tag team action, and after the match ended, Niya attacked Kaye outside the ring. Niya successfully defended the Spirit Championship against the debuting Tessa Blanchard at Breaking Barriers on November 8. At the WSU 8th Anniversary Show ''on February 21, 2015, Niya lost the Spirit Championship to Nevaeh, ending her reign at 378 days. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2011) Barela made her debut on February 14 at the then-TNA iMPACT Wrestling show, in a dark match as '''Niya Verino', losing to Madison Rayne. NCW Femmes Fatales (2013) Barela made her debut for NCW Femmes Fatales as a villainess at Femmes Fatales XIII on October 26, 2013 under the name Niya Barela. In her debut match, Niya was defeated by Missy. Final matches and retirement (2015) By 2015, Barela wrestled fewer matches than her previous years. All total, she wrestled five more matches beginning in February at WSU 8th Anniversary Show, where she dropped the WSU Spirit Championship to Nevaeh. She returned three months later on May 9 at WSU Power, where she was eliminated in the first round of a WSU Spirit title tournament by Athena. Her next match was on June 6 at WXW C-4 Heat wrestling a Four Way match against Renee Michelle, defending WXW Diamond Division Champion Jenny Rose and Sammi Pandora, but the Michelle won the match and the title. Two months later on August 2 at WXW C-4 August Armageddon, Niya defeated Sammi Pandora in a singles match. Niya wrestled her final match on October 3 at WXW C-4 Mind Games where she defeated Rebecca Payne. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Moonsault **''Tequila Sunrise'' *''Tag teams and stables''' **Fly Girls (w/ Divina Fly) **Nigerian Nightmares Championships and accomplishments *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Spirit Championship (1 time) External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Facebook Page Category:Female wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:WSU Spirit Champions Category:Living people Category:1985 births Category:2009 debuts Category:Belgian Catch Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Fusion Wrestling alumni Category:IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:New Horizons Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:2015 retirements